


lost in you.

by lemonpeony



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Other, modern au? sure, no beta we die like men, xion has violet eyes and nami has grey eyes as it should be sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpeony/pseuds/lemonpeony
Summary: Xion makes a bold request.
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	lost in you.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes they dont know how to step around each other, sometimes their pieces slot together ever so perfectly. thats what namixi is to me and i loved being able to write this!

“You want me to draw you?”

Xion nervously fidgeted on the heels of their feet, a rush of regret flooding their body at the bold request. Even if they had been dating for nine months, asking their girlfriend about anything relating to her art was a risk they were rarely willing to take. Naminé usually kept her art to herself, and the few times she _did_ show it off were often due to a burst of confidence or need for reassurance. And while Xion may have been the only person she was comfortable with showing her works to, it was still a rarity. 

Naminé had just walked back into her study after taking a short break when Xion had stood up from the ivory couch against the wall, their face scrunched up in uncertainty. They were on a date, or rather what _they_ considered a date; Xion would come over and keep Naminé company while her roommate was away, often watching her as she drew on her tablet or worked on her sketch pad. While not the typical date idea, the two seemed to have found a way of falling more enamored with this simple routine. Xion found watching Naminé relax into her own world beautiful, and Naminé’s heart would flutter when she could focus on Xion’s features from the corner of her eye. It was their own version of love, and neither of them would change it.

The blonde smiled as she glided over to her desk, carefully folding her dress down before taking a seat. She watched her partner carefully as she removed her finger glove, “you’ve never asked me that before.”

“I-I know!” Xion spurted out a little louder than they would have liked, “and you don’t have to if you don’t want to! It was more like an idea? I guess? I was just thinking about-“

“I’ll do it.”

Xion froze, surprised by the interruption. A soft chuckle escaped Naminé, she grabbed her sketch pad and a pencil from off her desk, abandoning the piece she had started on her tablet, and rotated her chair so she was facing her partner. She crossed her legs and glanced at Xion, waiting for them to sit back on the couch. 

“Wait, really?”

“Yes,” Naminé calmly spoke, “now sit.”

Without hesitation, Xion resumed their seat against the couch, tucking their feet under their rear end. Naminé flashed a kind smile, then dropped her head, her hand swiftly moving across the pad. Xion hadn’t expected her to agree so easily to the request; for the longest time they had wanted to bring up the idea of having their girlfriend sketch them, but for fear of overstepping any boundaries, they never acted. There was an underlying intimacy in the idea of posing for her, unmoving and being the prime center of her attention. The idea that Naminé was carefully eyeing their features to replicate in graphite, from the tiniest blemish to the curve of their cheeks, sent chills down their spine. 

“Hey Nami?”

Naminé stayed silent, her attention unyielding.

“What do you think about when you draw?”

Her hand continued to flick across the page. Xion waited with baited breath for a response, but Naminé continued to focus on her work. Sighing, Xion rested their chin on the ball of their hand against the armrest, their eyes wandered to the curtains dancing in the shallow morning breeze emitting from the open window. It was moments like these where they wished they knew their girlfriend a bit better; while they may have been dating for several months, it was still difficult to properly understand her habits, how she was able to tune out the world whenever she focused on her drawings. Xion’s eyes moved back to Naminé, first to her dress; the edge of the fabric barely reached her knees and bore yellow and white stripes. It was cute on her. It complimented her pale complexion and matched her pleasant personality. 

Xion sighed as their focus moved on to the blonde’s concentrated expression. Her grey orbs were fixed on her work, occasionally moving across the page. Despite her stagnant gaze, her sweet smile from earlier remained. Xion’s heart fluttered a bit as they thought about how impactful her smile was; how easily it could calm them down when they found themselves in a panicked state, how quick it was to melt their heart when she laughed, how truly _radiant_ it shined when they were together. It was an unexpected weakness, a kryptonite Xion never would have expected to have, and added to the list of many reasons why they were wrapped on Naminé’s delicate fingers.

“I think about what I’m drawing.”

Xion’s train of thought derailed at the sound of Naminé’s voice. She sounded small and timid, like she had been scared to speak at all. 

They furrowed their eyebrows, “what?”

“You asked me what I think about when I draw. I think about what I’m drawing and how it makes me feel. It’s not always the same thing, like if I’m doing landscapes I think about how calm the setting makes me feel, or if I’m drawing people I think about how I feel around them. That kind of stuff.”

“I… never knew that.”

“Mhm,” she continued, her hand stilling as she collected her thoughts. “Like when I draw our friends or my sister, I think about how happy they make me feel. Or when I draw you——”

Xion’s back straightened, eyes wide as they tried to process those last few words. _She draws me?_ They questioned them self. They scanned Naminé’s reaction; her eyes were shot open, cheeks tinted a faint shade of pink. Her lips were pressed into a firm line as she avoided looking at them. Was she... _embarrassed?_

“Namine,” they started, “you’ve been drawing me?”

“... Are you mad?” Namine whispered.

“Wh– Naminé why would I be mad?”

Xion swung their legs from under them, planting them firmly on the carpet as they held out their hand, a smile gracing their lips. Naminé hesitated as her eyes flickered between her drawing and the sudden gesture, then stood up from her seat, replacing her spot with the sketch pad. She walked over to Xion, her eyes downcast as she took their hand into hers. Their fingers intertwined as she stood in the space between their legs. Xion leaned forward, attempting to catch a glance at Naminé’s eyes, but she turned her head as the blush on her cheeks fanned to her ears.

They bit back a chuckle, “Can you look at me, please?”

“No…”

“Nami.”

“I don’t want to.”

Xion threw their head back as they groaned, their smile growing in their exasperation. Leaning forward again, they pressed their face into the belly of the blonde’s dress. “ _You’re annooooooying_ ,” they muffled, the vibrations through the thin fabric caused a giggle to escape Naminé’s lips. She placed her free hand on top of their head, lightly pushing them to look up at her. Xion complied as they rested their chin on her stomach, their bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Naminé smiled at the sulk as she began to run her fingers through the ebony locks. “That’s not very nice,” she teased, her attention drawing to their lips. Xion squinted back and stuck out their tongue as they blew a raspberry in response.

“And _that’s_ impolite.”

“When were you going to tell me that you’ve been drawing me, babe?” They whined.

Naminé’s heart skipped a beat at the sudden use of the pet-name, “I-I… was trying to figure that out myself actually…”

“Are there a lot?”

She nodded.

“Are any of them finished?”

“Um… kinda?”

“Kinda?” Xion repeated.

“I don’t know, every time I look at you I feel like I need to add or fix something,” she sighed, eyebrows furrowing in frustration. “It’s not my fault I can’t replicate perfection.”

It was Xion’s turn to blush now, as Naminé’s confession had hit them like a truck. Between the pair, they always felt as though _she_ was closer to perfect; from her blemish free skin to her gentle fingers, to her flourishing golden locks to her slim legs. Even the cracks in her voice when she tried to speak after a laughing fit were beyond quintessential to them, so to hear Naminé say that _they_ were her idea of perfection shook them to their very core. 

“Perfect ‘s a bit of a stretch don’t you think?” Xion questioned, barely able to keep the quiver in their voice hidden.

“No? I meant what I said,” Naminé started as she sank to her knees. She moved her hands down to Xion’s arms and lightly gripped them. “Look,” she began, “you have these little freckles that are scattered across your skin. They’re faint and hard to see, but they’re there. Like hidden secrets. And here,” she flipped over their right hand, “you have _teenie_ little scars scattered across your fingers. Drawing these is a bit difficult, but it allows me to admire and appreciate them.

“And my personal favorite,” she continued. Naminé cupped Xion’s cheeks, her smile softening as she lightly thumbed the smooth skin beneath their eye. “My favorite part is your eyes. How they sparkle in the light… They’re so pretty too, like if you look closely enough they seem more indigo than blue… and…”

Naminé’s words trailed off as she began to slowly lean closer to Xion’s face. For a moment Xion processed what was happening, then after finally understanding, met her in the middle, shutting their eyes as they closed the remaining distance between them and pressed their lips together. The contact sent sparks through their body, the feel of Naminé’s soft lips electrifying them to their very core. The blonde sighed into the chaste kiss as she let her hands fall, her arms loosely wrapping around the other’s neck. 

After several seconds Xion pulled away, their eyes fluttered open to their girlfriend, stifling a laugh as they noticed the cheeky smile on her face. “See?” Said Naminé, “even _that_ was perfect”. 

“Oh my god stooooop,” they snorted.

“Make me.”

“You asked for it.”

Xion pressed a wet kiss on their girlfriend’s cheek, then blew a raspberry hard into her face. Naminé’s nose scrunched in distaste as she tried to wiggle herself away from their assault which caused Xion to blow even harder against her skin. Naminé’s repugnant expression gradually fell as she erupted into a fit of giggles, a bright smile possessing her lips. Xion felt the smile against their own lips and decided she had endured enough. They let her cheek free then moved over to rest their chin on her shoulder, sighing as they wrapped their arms around Naminé’s petite waist and rocked them from side to side. 

“You’re exhausting, Nami” Xion breathed, their eyes fluttered shut as the gentle motion lulled them into a calm. The blonde’s laughter subsided, one of her hands finding its way back into the ebony locks as she smiled, her finger catching in a few strands. Neither of the two were the most adept at physical endearment; they shied away from public displays of affection and even holding hands in front of others was sometimes overwhelming, but small moments like these when it was just the two of them, holding each other close within the blank walls of Naminé’s office, were enough. 

“Maybe so,” she agreed, “but you still love me.”

“We’ll see about that after you show me my portraits.”

“Critics. So evil,” Naminé chuckled.

It was hard for Xion to understand Naminé from time to time, how she could go from reserved and timid to a ball of laughter and witty remarks, or how she could casually sketch them without a single hint of giving away what she was doing, but discovering new pieces about her was something Xion wouldn’t trade for the world. No matter how long it took, they knew they were in for the long run, and if that meant unknowingly posing for Naminé as she sketched the day away, smiling to herself and stealing side glaces to catch their ‘perfect’ features, then they would happily enjoy spending the rest of their days like this.

“Naminé?”

“Hm?”

“Would you actually show me when you’re finished?”

“... If you want me too, yes.”

Xion warmly smiled, their arms pulling Naminé closer to their body, their nose pressed into her neck. The smell of lemons and clean linen filled their nose as they nuzzled their cheek against her.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> sequel from a nami perspective? just kidding haha!
> 
> ... _unless?_


End file.
